Teasing Touches
by lovehighlighter
Summary: His lips were like velvet and she smelled like plums, and the two couldn't help but want more. Each touch is bliss and they feel they might go crazy, but stopping now would make them even crazier. Hori/Kashima. A first time oneshot laced with sexual themes.


_His lips were like velvet and she smelled like plums, and the two couldn't help but want more. Each touch is bliss and they feel they might go crazy, but stopping now would make them even crazier. Hori/Kashima. A first time oneshot laced with sexual themes._

* * *

**Teasing Touches**

* * *

They didn't know how it started.

All that happened was she innocently came over to his house for a visit after school- she insisted on practicing the script that day- and followed him up to his room. They were talking for a while and he served her food, not exactly doing what they had planned. Then, suddenly, they're on the ground kissing furiously, as if they hadn't eaten in days and their partner was his and her favourite food.

.

.

.

Okay so maybe the couple _did_ know how it happened.

That didn't change the fact they both felt like they were in an unbelievably perfect dream.

Masayuki's lips were attached to hers and they were the softest things she'd ever known. She didn't expect the violent teen to have such amazing lips but she also didn't expect him to be such an amazing kisser. Her head was in the clouds and she quietly sighed in bliss when their mouths finally parted.

Yuu's body was pressed against his and her scent was the most intoxicating thing he'd ever known. He didn't expect the boyish girl to smell something like a mix of plums and a hint of chocolate but he also didn't expect to have her beautiful legs tangled with his. Every touch was met with bliss as he came back down from cloud nine and met her lips again.

Kashima ran her fingers through the boy's hair, ignoring the stiff wax collecting on her fingers. She brought one hand down to his shoulder and dragged it down his chest, the material of his shirt feeling unrealistically soft and the body hidden beneath it wonderfully toned. Masayuki in turn tilted his head some more- as if they weren't close enough already- and cupped the female's cheek. He felt like if they continued their intimate activity, he would go insane from the overwhelming feeling of pride and joy but he also felt that if he stopped he would become insane because of the lack of those emotions.

Feeling the hand on his chest, he released a quiet groan into his partner's supple mouth and willingly let her turn him over and push him to the ground.

Yuu placed herself straddling atop her short partner's bent thigh as she leaned forward and continued kissing those precious lips. She chuckled inwardly at the fact that he was making more sounds than she was and when she pulled away she nuzzled her nose with his. His hands found their way to her waist and the leg she was atop pressed against her.

"I love you Hori-senpai," she whispered next to the boy's ear, successfully making him flinch as she licked the shell of his ear. The grip around her hips got tighter as she sucked on his earlobe. Masayuki was desperately trying not to pant too much.

"I- I love you too," the male stuttered, sucking in a breath as she moved down to his neck. Her warm tongue traced patterns and he felt like he would explode.

Yuu finally returned to meet his eyes and she smirked at his expression.

"Senpai, shouldn't this be the other way around?" she teased, rubbing her core against his thigh.

"Shut up, you brat," he scowled, bringing a hand up to the back of her neck and attempting to connect their already swollen lips, but Kashima just chuckled and placed a kiss just a centimeter to the right away from his.

"Can we have some fun, Hori-chan?" she flirted, the space between her legs once again pressing against his bent leg.

"Only if you straddle me properly, idiot," he muttered, vainly attempting to kiss her again. Kashima repeated her evasion and softly kissed him on the other side of his mouth. She adjusted herself to sit on his lap as he laid on the ground and grabbed the pillows on his bed and put it behind his head.

"Kashima, what are you doing?"

"I wouldn't want you straining your neck," she explained with a smile, pressing herself against him once again. "You might want to sit up with what happens next."

The blue-haired female teased him by kissing all over his face, everything but his lips, and grinding her hips against his. She chuckled at the hard feeling through his pants and was glad she wore a skirt that day- even if her thin shorts still separated their union.

"What are you playing at…" Masayuki asked as she went back down to suck at the soft skin on his neck and started to unbutton his shirt. She proceeded to kiss down his expanse of skin, her eyelashes softly tickling him as she went. He couldn't help but let a groan escape him. His pants were feeling _so_ tight right now.

Hori felt himself tense up and he held his breath as the disheveled girl started unbuckling his belt. Is that what she wanted the pillows for?

"Stop," he suddenly ordered. Yuu looked up in surprise, her hands freezing.

"Um, sorry! Am I going too fast? Sh-should I-" The brunette male leaned forward and kissed her, interrupting her panicked questions. She quickly forgot her hesitation, and reached her arms around him. Masayuki pressed her against the side of his bed, distracting her with his lips as he thought about the easiest way to get her on the bed.

The male's hands once again connected with her hips, and he smoothly started to move them around to her ass. As they furiously attacked each other's lips, he lifted her up onto the bed. Masayuki broke away and rolled down one of her dark black socks before placing a tender kiss on her ankle and leisurely made his way up her pale leg.

"It's a shame all those prince outfits don't have tighter pants," he commented, reaching the knee of her right leg. He started to repeat his movements on the left leg, pulling off the stocking, and carefully leaving a trail of kisses.

"What, do you want to get them tailored? Or should we create a prince with tights?" Yuu teased, silently enjoying the attention he was giving her.

Hori was silent for a moment. When he finally reached her left knee he chuckled, "That's probably the worst idea I've heard from you yet."

"Oh come one, my ideas aren't that bad," she defended. Her partner let out another laugh as he reached up to kiss her lips again.

"Well then, what ideas do you have now?" Masayuki asked with a smirk. She gave him a conceited grin of her own before swiftly pulling her school sweater off.

"Very _very_ naughty ones," she replied coyly. Her slender fingers peeled the unbuttoned shirt off of Masayuki's body, and she trailed a finger down his arm. Her wicked grin seemed to grow wider as she leaned in, just a centimeter away from his lips and asked, "What about you?"

"Relatively similar things," he replied, starting to untie her tie. When he finally got it off, he tossed it across the room and pushed her down, gratefully pressing his face to hers as he proceeded to work on her shirt. As he reached the last few buttons, he moved down to her neck, copying the movements that gave him so much pleasure just a moment ago against her. He licked down to her collarbone and started sucking on it. "Tell me, Kashima, what happened to your bra?"

"I didn't wear one today," she calmly replied, gasping when she felt his tongue swirl around her exposed nipple.

"Do you do things like that often?" Masayuki questioned, honestly curious. He replaced his mouth with his hands, and prodded her soft buds. She shuddered at his touch.

"No one seems to notice when I wear the sweater over it. I barely have a chest anyway."

Hori hummed in reply, starting to kiss the lower half of her torso. Her quiet gasps became louder.

When the male finally reached the top of her skirt, he hesitated. Glancing up at the green-eyed girl he asked, "Is it okay if I-"

"Of course it is."

Nervously, Masayuki pulled down Yuu's skirt, and the shorts she habitually wore under them.

Starting at her knees, he kissed and sucked the insides of her thighs. The sighs she gave sounded heavenly. He couldn't help but murmur, "Oh god, do I love you…"

The pleasure Kashima felt was making her go crazy, and she wished he would hurry up. Her core ached from all this extensive foreplay.

When Masayuki finally slipped her panties off her thin legs, she felt her face flush. She was now fully undressed in front of him. She quietly anticipated his next actions, and fidgeted under his gaze. He pushed her legs apart and she waited.

"Hori-senpai, stop staring already!" she cried at his careful examination of her lower body. The boy snapped out of his trance and his face flushed.

"S-sorry… I've just never actually seen one so…"

Yuu felt herself turn redder and she exclaimed, "Just hurry up and do something!"

Cautiously, the boy trailed a finger on her lower lips. He smiled at the slippery feeling.

"It's wet," he commented, and Kashima almost groaned in frustration.

"Senpai- ah!" The blue-haired girl gasped in surprise when he solidly licked her core. He smirked at her reaction, and continued. He could finally hear her moans clearly, and even if it didn't help the problem in his pants, it encouraged him to repeatedly lap at the space between her legs.

"Hori…senpai!" Yuu managed with difficulty. She brought her hands to his head, and ran them through his brown hair. The felt like she was floating and her mind was going numb. The only thing she could think of was the little, messy kisses she was receiving down there, and the nimble fingers that had joined in. She moaned in between jagged breaths, and when he started sucking and swirling his tongue around her clitoris, she almost shouted in pleasure.

She felt herself release, as her hips bucked up and the only feeling she had was the coursing pleasure through her body.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she repeated. Even with her writhing and struggling beneath him, Masayuki didn't seem to want to stop. She easily came again, and he licked her clean before returning to her lips.

"I love you, Kashima," he murmured into her lips. She nodded with a smile.

"I love you too."

Hori noticed her droopy eyelids, and chuckled.

"Wanna stay the night? We can work on the play tomorrow," he suggested.

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

Kashima sleepily sat up and placed a hand on his unbuttoned pants. His member was throbbing under her touch, and he flushed.

"Ah… That… It's okay, I'll manage," he assured her, kissing her forehead. "You're tired, right? It's getting late. Just sleep."

With a yawn, the girl nodded. Masayuki went over to his drawers, and threw a shirt at her.

"Wear that. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Oh. Thank you."

When Masayuki returned, she was fast asleep on his bed. With a smile, he joined her, and dozed off quickly.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

What am I doing with my life... This is my first time writing something relatively sexual and I'm so embarrassed but at the same time I enjoyed it, ahaha... Honestly, this was easier to write than the other one... (then again, I wrote that other one at 3AM and want to delete it but I feel like I need that reminder of what not to do lol)

This pairing is taking over my life.

About 3 more days until my school starts!

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review of feedback or criticism if you can!


End file.
